The Forgotten Dragonborn
by jaz99
Summary: Dragonborn Halfdan was once a hero of Skyrim. Everyone in the land shunned him because of the demon of Werewolf and Vampire he now possessed. Three centuries later, Halfdan discovers a beautiful young Vampire and the evil prophecy. The dragonborn returns with a new adventure to stop the Tyranny of sun and protect Serana. Can he trust her?
1. Halfdan

**The Forgotten Dragonborn**

It was cold morning in the pale, a male Nord name Halfdan walks in the bitter snowstorm.

Halfdan is a man in his late forties, his hair and beard are gray that make him look older. he wears an wolf armour that is made of ebony metal and a dark long cape with a hood. Halfdan has two ebony swords and a Nightingale bow with a quiver of steel arrows.

As the Nord walks in the snow, he thinks about his past of happiness, sadness, glory and pain. In the white room, he saw his friends he made during his adventures and in the front is a beautiful women holding a baby boy and a little girl standing next to her, then he saw dragons sitting on the mountains looking at him, a voice out of nowhere said _"Dovahkiin" _in the langrage of dragons, in his langrage of man, it means Dragonborn.

"Well hello there." A Dark elf bandit appeared and two other men behind him carry weapons start to surround Halfdan.

"Get out of my way boy." said Halfdan looking annoyed.

"Yeah, that won't happen old man, why don't you pay us two hundred Septims and we'll leave you be yes? said the Dark elf smiling.

"Ah… boss? said a Breton bandit.

"What is it?"

"Isn't he what everyone taking about, the Dark Hermit?"

"What? he's not the Hermit."

"But boss." said a Orc bandit. "Folks in town says that the Dark Hermit is a big, pale, scary looking Nord and wears a black armour with a wolf head on it. We got to be careful, I heard he took down fifteen men by himself and also he killed a group of giants."

"Shut up! he's not the Hermit, they're just stories to impress or scare besides he doesn't look… Hey! Where is he?"

The bandit saw Halfdan walking away from them.

"Hey you old bastard! you think you can walk away from us?"

"Listen, you wasting my time, so I'm going to say this once. Walk on boy."

"Not until you give us your valuables and we gut you like fish!"

The angry elf put his hand on Halfdan's shoulder, the Nord grab his arm and snap it like kindling. The Dark elf fall to the ground screaming in pain. As the other bandits came closer, Halfdan grab the elf's iron sword and toss it at the Breton, straight through the crest. The Orc bandit draw his orcish greatsword swing it at the Hermit, Halfdan dodged all the Orcs attacks, then grab the bandits throat and chockslam him, landing his head on the rock killing him.

Halfdan saw the elf crawling away, as the bandit lean against the log, Halfdan walks towards him.

"Wait wait wait!" said the Dark elf holding is broken arm. " we can talk about this right?"

"You know what? said Halfdan clicking his neck. "I think I should take bite on you. It's been awhile since I had blood but gods I'm sure am hungery."

"You're…" the elf shaking in fear.

Halfdan's eyes turns black and red, then showed his bare fangs. "goodbye."

In the horizon of the wasteland of snow, the Dark elfs screams are heard.


	2. Dimhollow

As Halfdan pulled his sword out from the Draugr's head, he looked around in the crypt looking for more undead tying to kill him. As he was satisfied, Halfdan sheathed his Swords and walked over Draugrs and Vampires he killed.

Several moments ago. A group of men wearing armour surround the stairway to the shrine of Mehrunes Dagon aiming their Crossbows at the it. "we finally got the dead bastard trapped!" Said the Nord to his kinsmen next to him. "That's Right! You hear that!?" The other Nord called out. "We got you now! An old Redguard march up to the front of the men. He was a tall man with hatred eyes and carrying a warhammer.

"You were quite fast enough to evade my men, but the chase ends here. Give it up bloodsucker, we have you surrounded, come down and we promise you a quick death."

An arrow landed by his feet and then he saw Halfdan up the top holding his bow and cold wind blew his cloak slowly. "you just never learn to give up do you Isrun."

"Giving up is not my thing "hermit", nor the Dawnguard."

"You people sure are stubborn. All about killing vampires, that's good for you but why me? I'm not a like them." Said Halfdan ready to shoot his next shot.

"No. you're not." said Isrun with is arms closed. "But what you did to bandits is what a vampire would do. You slaughtered a lot of people and hardly ever found some fool's neck chew up." "It's because I can't control myself. I was hungry". Halfdan whispered to himself. "Sorry, but we can't let you roam the land, you might put innocent people in danger. You're too dangerous to live."

There was silent for a moment, then a voice was heard from the distance. " Hey ugly!" Everyone turn where the voice was heard. "Anyone?" Asked Isrun ready to draw his weapon. "Nobody in sight Isrun." Said the Dawnguard aiming his crossbow nowhere. As the vampire hunters looking for the unknown person, a young man clumsy droped his axe in the snow. Before he picked it up, he saw footprint appeared in the snow. Without hesitation, he called his comrades, Halfdan grabbed and throw the man to the ground causing to break his invisibility. Eveyone turn to Halfdan and start running toward him firing their crossbows. Halfdan ran as he tries to avoid the crossbows firing range, then he exclaimed.

_Shit! A cliff up ahead, can things get worse? _He turn around seeing the Dawnguard gaining on him as he ran. _It gets worse. Damn it to oblivion, I got to go for it! _Halfdan closed his eyes and preformed a leap of faith off the cliff, then he disappeared. Everyone stopped at the edge of the cliff looking for Halfdan."Only a fool would do something like this!" Said the Dawnguard to his friend. "Perhaps he rather fall to his death then meeting our steel." Isrun looked next to the Orc by him. "Durak. I want scouts down there, I want to make sure that thing is dead." "Understood" Durak nodded.

Halfdan entered a cave in his spectral form of become eternal. " The fools they are! Thinking I'm mad without using my Thu'um." Halfdan smirked. As his shout effects wore off, he found an opening area with two vampires and a Death Hound that were guarding the entrance to an ancient Nord ruin. In the shadows, Halfdan grabed the Death Hound by the collar and then cried out in pain. The two vampires heard the Death Hound and walk towards to it. Halfdan appeared behind them, pulled out his Dragonbone Dagger, he stab one vampire in the back and grab the other's neck snapping it.

After dealing with the undead. Halfdan stands in front of the entrance. "Hmmm." Halfdan think as he stroke his beard looking at it. "If I go through the ruin. I'll reach to the end of it and with any luck, it will lead me to the other side of the mountain, away from the Dawnguard." Halfdan lit his torch and start going through the ruin killing everything in his way.

**"FUS RO DAH!" **A group of skeletons were blown away, disintegrating into ash. As the Nord walk towards a vampire who is guarding the door. The vampire ran toward Halfdan with steel war axe. Halfdan dodge the axe, he draw his swords and cut the head off the vampire. As Halfdan went in, he found himself in a large opening and saw a round stone structure in the middle of the underground lake. Halfdan saw two vampires walking away from dead vigilant of Stendarr who look all beat up before.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil?" said the vampire. "He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with…"

"He has nothing. he served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now we must find it and bring it to Harkon. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this." said Lokil smiling

An arrow hit the back of the vampires neck as she gasp holding the arrow with blood coming out of her mouth. Lokil turn and saw his companion fell on the ground, then he saw a hooded figure in the shadows fire his next shot and went though the forehead.

Halfdan saw button in the middle of the Structure where the two vampires walking to. He push the button and a spike went out though his hand, Halfdan growled in pain and then saw purple aura on the circles. _Oh that great. Another puzzle to solve._ After Halfdan solved everything, an Stone Monolith rose from the ground. He walk around it thinking it's a waste of time, then he hit the Monolith and seal slowly came down. Halfdan was stun as he stand before a beautiful women with hair black as night and skin white as snow. The women fell to Halfdan's arm, slightly she open her orange eyes, putting her soft white hand on his face smiling.

"Haragis." she whispered.


End file.
